


A Kiss For Captain Simcoe

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom





	

“Captain? I took special care not to damage your epaulet in the laundry and I even hung your coat myself.” She remarked, practically begging for him to notice her hard work. For a moment, she felt just like a child desiring her parent’s to be proud. Why she so craved his approval, Anna didn’t know.

Trembling fingers move to straighten out his jacket. Her heart skips a few beats as her eyes soak in how impressive he looked in it. Why was it that she had struggled to notice it before?

With a sudden burst of bravado, Anna seizes the black lapels of his uniform jacket. Without warning she brings her heated lips to his with unabashed and untamed passion. Tilting her head to the side, just enough for her nose to brush against his skin, the brunette presses herself to him more fully. Long lashes flicker closed to savor the way her heart thundered with a strange sense of desire. The extent of the unbridled longing made her face practically burn a vibrant shade of red. Daringly, she allows her teeth to graze the curve of his lower lip.


End file.
